Just Beyond the Veil
by English Moon
Summary: Sirius and Harry have a conversation shortly after his death. What is going through Harry's mind? How is death treating Sirius? Read to find out.


*He was killed by his cousin but will always live on, his spirit immortal like the phoenix's song. He's not gone forever, and this is no tale, he's simply lurking out of sight, just beyond the veil.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you...It wasn't something I had planned on," Sirius said.  
  
"I understand, Sirius, but I just wasn't ready for you to leave. You were the closest thing to a parent I have ever known. I really miss you...we all do," said Harry, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I know you do...but you have to promise me that you'll be strong, no matter what obstacles you face in life. Be strong for me, Harry. I will always be with you to help you along the way, even if you can't see me, you'll know I'm there," Sirius told him.  
  
They were standing in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry had just arrived by Floo Powder from the Dursleys' fireplace, and he saw Sirius sitting at the table, leaning back on two legs in his chair. He looked very clean; his hair was cut, his face had been shaven, and he was wearing brand new robes. It didn't look like death was treating him terrible after all....  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius's face and said, "I'll kill her..." His face contorted with rage and he clenched his fists.  
  
Sirius knew who Harry was talking about. He was talking about Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's cousin. She had taken his life less than a month ago. "Harry, I know you're angry, but maybe it was for the best..."  
  
"For the best!? What do you mean 'for the best?' You think being completely miserable and hating my life even more than usual is for the best!?" Harry was on his feet now, looking incredulously at Sirius, as though he had gone mad.  
  
"That's not what I mean, Harry," Sirius said. "It's just, without me interfering, you can get more done and you'll have less problems...The Ministry won't be after me anymore, and nothing has to be a secret. You won't have to worry about owls being intercepted, and the Order won't have to deal with my nonsense..."  
  
Harry sat down and looked at his godfather. "Sirius, you know no one thinks like that. You don't interfere...You were a great Order member...Can't you get that through your thick head?" Harry was frowning and staring at the floor, trying not to look up at Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned his rare grin. "Thick head, eh?" She wrapped his knuckles on the side of his head. "Hmm....I do have a rather thick head, don't I?"  
  
Harry smiled; Sirius could always make him smile, no matter the circumstances. Always.  
  
With a flick of Sirius's wand, two butterbeers appeared on the table and he began to drink one, still smiling at Harry. "It's not all that horrible you know," he said. "It's actually quite great not having to run from the bloody Ministry. It would have been somewhat nice to have gotten my name cleared though." Sirius sighed and took a large gulp of butterbeer. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah...So, er, being dead isn't bad?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, not really, no. I mean, besides the fact that you, Remus, and the other Order members are still alive and I had to leave you all and everything I cared about behind, it's pretty good." Sirius looked back on what he had just said. "Oh, I see your point." He smirked, trying to turn it into humor. "But you know, Harry," he said, "I see your parents all the time."  
  
Harry smiled and looked at him. "Really? What do they say? Do they talk about me?"  
  
"All the time. They ask what you look like, they ask if you're happy, how you are, and a lot of other things. And I always tell them that you look just like them, and you're doing just fine, but I had to rub it in that you had been staying at the Dursleys' for the past fourteen years. No, they're not too pleased about that at all..." Sirius chuckled and conjured up another butterbeer and ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
After a few silent moments had passed, Harry and Sirius heard the sound of the Dursleys. The very angry Dursleys to be precise.  
  
"Where is he!?" Roared Harry's uncle Vernon.  
  
"Oh no..." Harry said. "I am so dead...No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean--"  
  
Sirius smiled. "I know what you mean Harry. I'll see you again, and I'll tell Lily and James that you say hello." Sirius took out a peice of parchment and scribbled a note on it. "Before you leave, take this..." He folded the parchment up and handed it to Harry. "Don't read it just yet though."  
  
Harry clutched the note in his hand and hugged Sirius. "Goodbye..." He never wanted to let go..."Sirius, take this..." Harry handed him the other two way mirror and grinned. "Now I can talk to you no matter what."  
  
Sirius nodded and returned the grin, but then--  
  
"Wake up, Potter!" Harry's whale of a cousin, Dudley, was shaking him roughly, and Harry sleepily expected that he had every intention of trying to breaking his ribs.  
  
"Get off, you pig! I'm awake!" Harry swatted away Dudley's massive hands and Dudley left the room, muttering something about telling his mother.  
  
Harry drowsily sat up in bed. So it was only a dream, he thought. Just then, Harry opened his left hand and discovered a folded bit of parchment. He looked at it and unfolded it hastily:  
  
"Harry, it wasn't a dream. Remember, contact me whenever you need me, whether you have a problem or you just want someone to talk to. You can talk to your parents as well if you want. I want you to know, I'll always be there for you. Goodbye for now Harry..."  
  
Harry smiled and pulled up the loose floorboard, taking out the two way mirror Sirius had given him. "Sirius Black!" he said, praying it would work.  
  
Suddenly, Sirius's face appeared in the mirror, grinning, with two people standing behind him. One, a man with unruly black hair and glasses, and a woman with scarlet hair and emerald eyes. "Hello Harry," Sirius said. "I trust that you know your parents." He gestured to Lily and James, and Harry smiled broadly, feeling that this was, without a doubt, one of the happiest times of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
